


Sure As The Stars Shine Above

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't exactly how Lex had envisioned spending Christmas Eve, although it isn't the first he's endured alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sure As The Stars Shine Above

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wiccanslyr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wiccanslyr).



Lex sinks further into the sofa's cushions, mesmerized by flickering flames reflected through ruby wine and crystal. For a fleeting moment, he considers retrieving one of the blankets from the bedroom, but lassitude born of discouragement and the almost adequate warmth from the fireplace pins him in place. The carols playing softly in the background add another layer, the soporific combination too heavy to overcome.

It isn't exactly how Lex had envisioned spending Christmas Eve, although it isn't the first he's endured alone. Lex had booked the small chalet weeks in advance, arranged indoor and outdoor activities, and packed accordingly, recognizing that all it would take was a single subsonic alert to spoil at least some of his plans. He'd considered it all well worth the effort because they'd needed to get away from Metropolis and the daily responsibilities that threatened to grind both of them too close to the bone. However, understanding the potential and living with the reality are two altogether different sets of circumstances, one of which happens to be missing a vital member.

Surrendering to his weariness from too many weeks working non-stop, Lex slips off his loafers and slides a little lower so he can sprawl across the sofa, although it means he can no longer see the tree he'd painstakingly finished decorating by himself. Closing his eyes, he wraps his arms around himself and tries to pretend they're someone else's, strong and warm as they hold Lex tight.

  
*  
~*~  
~*~*~  
=  


Lex shivers when a chilled breeze wafts over him, huddling a little deeper into the cushions, but he doesn't open his eyes until he hears a whispered, "Hey, you still awake?"

Stretching a little, Lex blinks up at the only being brave enough to rouse him from an unplanned nap, forcing an exaggerated frown as he grumbles, "Do I know you?"

"Huh. You seemed to last night…and this morning, before we were rudely interrupted." Clark chuckles and appropriates a piece of the sofa by Lex's hips before leaning forward to steal a soft kiss. "What do you think? Do I least taste familiar?"

Sliding his hand across warm, sun-gilded skin, Lex tugs Clark closer, appreciating Clark's forethought in removing his suit before waking Lex up. "I'm not entirely certain. This could require an in-depth analysis before I reach a conclusion about your identity. There are other senses beyond taste, after all."

"Of course, and I do know how you can be when you're investigating an anomaly in or out of your lab." Clark gathers Lex into his arms, a laugh rumbling deep in his broad chest and then tickling against Lex's ear. "Please feel free to conduct your investigation, Dr. Luthor."

Remembering how he'd wished for Clark earlier and unwilling to disturb his embrace, Lex shakes his head and presses a kiss to the corner of Clark's smiling mouth. "No, I think I'll take your word for it this time." Noting how the fire had burned down to a few glowing embers, Lex nudges Clark to stretch out on the sofa and then snags the red cape hanging over the back to spread over them, capturing the heat Clark always radiates under the alien cloth. "What time is it? Are you hungry?"

"Just before midnight. Still Christmas Eve, like I promised," Clark murmurs, his body settling heavy and warm against Lex. "I only want you, been starving for you." His hands slip under the hem of Lex's silk turtleneck, flex broad and sure against Lex's back, while a hard length proves Clark's need against Lex's thigh. "Can I unwrap my present early?"

Lex laughs and manages some stroking of his own, enjoying Clark's gasp of appreciation. "Go right ahead. It seems that someone already opened mine."

"I have another gift planned for later." Moving slowly, Clark manages to tug, unbutton, and unzip without letting in the cold, and then presses Lex close again. It only takes a few adjustments and then they're lined up against each other, enjoying an uncomplicated pleasure, slow and tender as their kisses. "It stopped snowing…" Clark whispers, just under Lex's ear, which makes Lex shiver in sensual delight. "…and it's a beautiful night out there."

As much as Lex wants the slow drag and slick glide to continue, all it takes is Clark's teasing with blunt fingertips and Lex is pulsing hot and hard, Clark following with a low groan. Lex sacrifices his shirt because he's not moving any sooner than absolutely necessary and, after they're both a little less sticky, he settles against Clark's chest and asks, "It's a beautiful night and?"

Clark hums as he gently strokes Lex's head, cradling Lex's smooth crown in his warm hand, making Lex feel safe and cherished. "The stars are so clear out here, away from the city. I'm going to take you flying this Christmas."

"Mmmm. I think you just did." Lex smiles and lets his eyes drift closed, content.

  
[  
Click for Fullsize](http://pics.livejournal.com/danceswithgary/pic/002be52s)   


 

  
**Happy Holidays!**   


**Author's Note:**

> 2010 Clexmas gift for wiccanslyr who requested something Christmas/winter themed… Title from _Please Come Home for Christmas_ by Charles Brown.


End file.
